


Angústia

by Ikyelf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Horde Catra
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Catra sempre esteve preparada para tudo, até que em um dia ela não estava.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Angústia

**C** atra cambaleia até a pia do cômodo fétido e desagradável, e quando o som agudo das suas garras batendo contra a porcelana atinge suas orelhas é como um raio, um choque da realidade que a envolve. Ela respira com dificuldade, apoiando-se e sentindo o raspar das garras, mas não se importando. Não, tudo o que importa é que ela se sente como se estivesse afundando. E gatos não sabem nadar.

Há um gosto horrível em sua língua, um sabor amargo que se alastra e domina todo o seu paladar. É diferente dessa vez, não existe a sensação habitual de pura insipidez. Aquela insipidez que está lá faz algum tempo, como um bloqueio contra qualquer prazer que pudesse sentir comendo. Tudo o que leva à boca parece terrivelmente sem gosto, completamente em tons de preto e branco. Talvez isso explique por que nos últimos dias ela esteve se esquecendo de comer, por mais que Scorpia tenha a avisado para se cuidar melhor.

Ainda assim, agora é como se houvesse carvão dentro da sua boca, sujando sua língua áspera e roçando contra suas presas em uma brincadeira nauseante. Um carvão pesado e nojento, pegajoso e desconfortável. E ela sente como se ele pudesse queimar a qualquer momento.

Talvez ela deixe queimar. É melhor que não sentir nada.

As mãos estão trêmulas, como as de uma gatinha assustada, quando ela as leva até a máscara protetora e a retira de seu rosto, atirando-a no chão sem pensar duas vezes. E Catra sabe que é isso o que ela é — uma gatinha assustada. É esse tipo de temor que a encara de volta quando ergue o queixo relutantemente e se vê no espelho. O tipo de temor profundo, enraizado em seu peito feito raízes venenosas. As raízes que ela tenta diariamente arrancar à força, mesmo que isso machuque profundamente o coração em que estão entrelaçadas. Tenta, mas não consegue. Ela nunca consegue nada.

Catra rosna, suas garras insistentemente se pressionando contra a porcelana da pia. Sulcos se formam na superfície pálida, adicionando mais peças para a coleção de marcas que esteve fazendo nos últimos tempos, sempre que se isola no maldito cubículo claustrofóbico e sente seu chão desmoronar sob os pés. Sim, como blocos de concreto ruindo em uma vibração interminável, um por um por um, até que não reste nada para se apoiar. E não haverá ninguém para puxá-la de volta; ela sabe disso, é culpa dela que não haja ninguém, afinal.

Suas mãos sobem até seus cabelos, Catra puxa os tufos castanhos com força enquanto aquela sensação escorrega pela garganta de baixo para cima, de dentro para fora. Ela a engole de volta, assim como reprime as lágrimas que ameaçam escapar dos seus olhos. O choro não é por causa da dor crescente em seu couro cabeludo, nem pelo gosto amargo em sua boca — é por tudo. Tudo. Tudo o que esteve tentando ignorar, que jurou estar preparada para enfrentar e que nunca esteve.

A última reunião da Horda foi péssima, terrível o bastante para que ela não possa dizer se o sabor em sua boca é fruto da barra de ração que triturou e engoliu forçadamente ou se é fruto dela mesma. Ou talvez ela saiba e não queira admitir, porque admitir seria se render. E Catra nunca se rende. Não, Catra não faz algo como isso.

Porque, se ela se render, não vai ter ninguém para encorajá-la a recomeçar. Então ela não se rende, Catra apenas junta o amontoado de problemas que encontra no caminho em seus pequenos braços e segue em frente, mesmo quando são muitos para que possa carregar sozinha. Eles caem às vezes, e ela sempre regride o trajeto para buscá-los. Agacha-se para puxar aquela pequena esfera rachada e aconchegá-la juntamente com as demais esferas rachadas. Pode, quem sabe, pedir ajuda para Scorpia ou Entrapta, que estão no fim do túnel escuro. Mas ela não faz isso, Catra não pede ajuda.

Ajuda é um conceito inventando para que pessoas fracas se sintam melhores em colocar as próprias responsabilidades nas mãos de outras. Para que outras pessoas levem méritos por ajudarem as demais. É isso que é ajuda, e é isso que ela não buscará. Adora vivia dizendo que estaria ao seu lado para ajudá-la, mas ela não esteve. Agora, a palavra soa azeda e pesa feito chumbo. Talvez tenha soado desde o início, e Catra apenas fingiu que não porque tinha as mãos quentes e suaves de Adora nas suas e a risada infantil dela dominando sua audição.

Um som sai da sua boca, arranhando contra sua garganta e suas presas até escapulir para fora em uma lufada pesada. Catra não pode dizer quais são as palavras. O som do sangue bombeando em suas orelhas é alto demais para que ela possa ser capaz de ouví-las, ainda mais quando não está disposta a tentar escutá-las. Se escutá-las, poderá ouvir coisas que nunca quis verbalizar para ninguém. Nem para ela mesma. Nunca para o reflexo que a fita de volta.

Sua visão está turva, é como se estivesse no dentro de um redemoinho, no olho da tempestade. Ou como abrir os olhos mergulhada na água, enquanto puxa suas patas para cima em uma tentativa tola de voltar para superfície. Ela pode ouvir a voz de Adora na areia, chamando-a de volta. É como o canto de uma sereia, tentador...e enganoso. Um doce veneno.

Dessa vez, Catra não ouve o que escapa pelos seus lábios, mas sente. Sente a vibração em sua garganta, impulsionando contra todo o seu corpo. É uma risada, uma risada amarga. Os ombros tremem, e não é possível dizer se é pelo riso que se alastra ou pelas lágrimas que rompem e descem pelo seu rosto, molhando o pelo das suas bochechas.

Novamente, as garras emitem um som agudo e terrível ao serem forçadas contra a pia. É inquietante e ela odeia ter que ouvir isso, porém Catra não para. Ou arranha a porcelana, ou arranha outra coisa. Não há muito ao seu alcance além da pia e ela mesma.

Os olhos felinos e bicolores a julgam no espelho, como lâminas afiadas perfurando, como metal inflexível. Há um gosto salgado em seus lábios quando fecha os olhos com força, e ela está cansada de água salgada já faz muito tempo.

Patética, era isso o que Catra era. Uma gatinha patética, curvando-se sobre si mesma em um casulo protetor facilmente rompível. Porque ela é frágil, sempre foi frágil. É por isso que Shadow Weaver nunca gostou dela — ela não era uma guerreira apta como Adora, era apenas uma gata de rua com as patas machucadas e pelos embolorados.

O que foi dito na reunião, era tudo sobre Adora e seus feitos como She-Ra. Adora era a melhor em tudo, sempre foi. Na Horda ou na Rebelião, era o exemplo a ser seguido. A prova disso é que ela até mesmo foi escolhida por uma maldita espada mágica e agora pode se tornar uma guerreira de uns três metros, com uma armadura brilhante e cabelos dourados e esvoaçantes. A _real_ prova disso é que, mesmo que apenas agora Adora pareça uma mulher gigante imbatível de outro mundo, Catra sempre a viu assim, desde que era uma gatinha chorosa que mal sabia controlar a força das suas garras.

Assim que morde o lábio com força, pressionando a ponta letal das suas presas contra a carne rachada, um gosto metálico cobre o carvão. Ela passa a língua pela boca, limpando os rastros. Mas, mesmo que por fora não haja mais a gosta escarlate pingando, o gosto no interior é o bastante para alertá-la de que ainda está lá.

Catra sempre esteve preparada para tudo, se fosse por Adora. Agora, Adora não está mais com ela. Agora, Catra não está mais tão preparada quanto gostaria. Ela pode tecer planos, ela pode conquistar muito, e ainda assim nunca é o bastante. Mesmo quando ganha reconhecimento, mesmo quando a multidão de pessoas ao se redor se torna cada vez maior, a nuvem inquietante e profunda paira em sua cabeça e há uma solidão crescente. É vazio, e o vazio transborda, de uma forma que não sentir nada é sentir muito.

Catra sempre esteve preparada para tudo, até que em um dia ela não estava.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
